the ninja and the red head
by joekin99
Summary: randy saves Heidie witch strengthens her love for him
1. Chapter 1

One day Randy was fighting some robot apes,first he took his sword and ran it through ape's chest,then he cut off its head and kicked at the others,when he did there was a huge explosion. After looking for more apes and destroying them Randy threw a smoke bomb on the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Later that day Randy was walking to school when he was stopped by Heidi "hey Randy do you know were Howard is" "no… wait did you call me Randy" Heidi looked confused "what the juice are you talking about I've aways called you Randy" "ugh Okay I guess I was mistaken". Randy began to walk off but was interrupted by a huge robot falcon swooping at Heidi,having no choice but to help he ran and talked Heidi,when he did this Heidi said "thank you for the save" with a weird look on her face,"no prob". Randy grabbed Heidi by the hand

and pulled her inti a nearby bush,Heidi fell on top of Randy,now face to face they both gained a light blush,but they were interrupted by the falcon flapping its wings causing the bush to blow away. Ten the metal bird began charging a beam,the beam grew and grew then it fired. Seeing the beam was headed for Heidi, Randy jumped in front of the blast,as he fell to the ground,the falcon left and Heidi ran and picked him up in her arms with tears in her eyes. She pulled out her phone and called 911.

After an hour in surgery Randy was now stabilized but still asleep. It was now 10 at night,the nurse walked up to Heidi and said "it's time to leave visiting hour is over". Randy then woke up and noticed Heidi about to leave "please don't go I don't wan to be alone right now". Begrudgingly the nurse said "Okay you can stay". Heidi ran up to Randy and gave him a small hug,when she let go something in her just snapped as she began to sob uncontrollably,she noticed she wasn't sad but happy, happy to see Randy okay and happy to see that she could finally tell him how she felt about him. Rand wiped her tears away and looked her in the eyes "l-listen Heidi I think I" he was interrupted by Heidi finishing his sentence "Love you". Overjoyed Heidi felt the same way Randy gave her a big long kiss on the lips,after he pulled away he yawned and said "whelp I better be getting to sleep","me to Heidi said crawling up beside him and cuddling him,they both then fell asleep.

Suddenly a loud crash came from down the hall this crash was loud enough to wake Randy but not Heidi,he slowly got out of bed and put his hand on his side because it still hurt from the laser. Randy then got an idea he pulled his ninja mask out of his pocket,he was right the power of the mask had dulled his pain almost completely. Randy ran down the hall to see his best friend Howard getting attacked by a robot snake, he then pulled out his sword and swung at the snakes head but he missed and the snake hit him into the wall hard enough to leave a ninja shape mark in the wall,slowly getting up Randy remembered that the snakes a robot so he said "Ninja water fist" while running to the snake,a big blue fist made of water came out of his fist and hit the snake making it short out" Randy and Howard began to celebrate,but then Randy began breathing heavy and collapsed passing out. Howard was about to help him up but the robot snake exploded causing him to hit his head on the floor.

A little while later Heidi got up to use the bathroom,as she walked down the hall she noticed the ninja and her brother lying on the floor. Heidi manged to get the nurse to help her get Howard and the ninja to a room with two beds. They put the ninja on one and Howard on the other. The nurse then took off the ninja's mask reviling randy lying there with his stitches ruptured,she wasn't to surprised. She then cleaned and stitched up Randy,now knowing who the ninja was Heidi and the nurse promised to not tell anyone, Heidi then put the mask back in Randy's pocket and crawled back up to him gave him a kiss and cuddled him,and then she went back to bed. End of chapter one.


	2. real Chapter 2

A week later. Randy and Heidie have been dating for a while but they haven't gotten past tongue kissing. Randy was in the hallway at school when suddenly a fight broke out,he ran to see who was fighting. When he arrived on the scene Randy was shocked to see Howard and Bash were trading blows,quickly Randy ran to the bathroom,ran into a stall pulled out the ninja mask and put it on. Back at the fight Bash had Howard against a locker about to go for the final blow when suddenly a puff of smoke went off and right before Bash could connect his punch,the Ninja caught it. "What are you doing fighting Howard?" Asked the Ninja. "This shoob called my sister a slut!" Howard exclaimed."He did!" The Ninja was furious now,he just reeled back and punched dash so hard he flew down the hall into another set of lockers. Randy was breathing heavy and sweating,not that you could tell from outside his costume. Everyone in the hall had their mouths wide open including Howard. Randy finally calmed down enough to realize he needed to leave. The Ninja threw another smoke bomb down and left without a trace. On the way home Randy was still a little angry but he knew that "The Ninja" should never hit a civilian. "But how could he call her that",he tried reasoning with himself,but that was no excuse. Randy reached his house,and when he opened the door he saw Heidie there . "Hey what are you doing here"asked Randy with a cocked brow. "Can we talk in your room" asked the girl,"sure". The two walked upstairs,as soon as the two entered the room,Heidie locked the door and Pushed Randy onto the bed."What are you doing" Randy asked,"I am showing you how great full I am for you protecting my honor and my brother". The girl began Kissing Randy's lips. Then she pulled off her shirt and guided Randy's hands all over her chest. Randy did not care her breasts where smaller than most girls,he just loved the way they felt in his hands. Randy took off his shirt and pants. Heidie was shocked to see the huge bulge in his underwear. She slid them past his penis,she looked up and gave a grin while taking it in her hand and stroking. Randy moaned at how soft but firm her grip was,the now breathing heavy girl then took the head in her mouth causing Randy to jolt. She swirled and wrapped her tongue around the head and Randy loved every second of it,but he felt something coming he grabbed her head without thinking and he came,"S-sorry". randy said with a red face. Heidie swallowed and said "Don't be". As they were about to go further Randy heard a knock at the door downstairs. Randy got up got dressed and headed downstairs. As he opened the door Randy saw his best friend Howard. End of chapter 2


End file.
